When I First Saw You
by TheDaughterOfPersephone
Summary: When Percy first saw Annabeth, they were going into preschool, where he taught her that people are accepting. The 2nd time he saved her life. The 3rd? Percy, after moving away earlier on, is back for high school but has changed and doesn't seem to remember Annabeth. She, after losing most things, is cutting. Will Percy remember their bond and help her to love life once more? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Percy is not mine to write about, but imma RULEBREAKER OH YEAH**

**PS THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT**

When Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase first met, aged five, he helped her to feel less like the odd one out.

FLASHBACK

Annabeth looked longingly at the other preschool children as they played hopscotch together. Although it was only lunchtime, the others had already made friends, friends for life. But not Annabeth. She supposed that talking about Charles Dickens to other four and five year olds wouldn't exactly get her friends. Instead, she was left in the corner, without a book, and without any friends. Annabeth swung her little legs on the wall, trying to seem as though she was enjoying herself. However, she had failed. A boy walked over, his messy black hair just hanging above his beautiful, ocean coloured eyes, which were currently full of curiosity. "Awe you okay, Anna? Do you want to come and play hopscotch with us? It is fun, I pwomise!" She gently shook her head. "No, I'm not wanted over there..." The boy shrugged easily. Well if you won't come to us, we'll come to you and play wight here!" Before Annabeth could fully comprehend what he had said, he hollered, "NICO! THARYA! KATIE! TWAVIS! CONNER! PIPER! JASE! KAYYA! POLLUX! CASTOR! GWOVER! SILENA! CLAWISSE! LEO! COME OVER HERE!" Annabeth's tiny mouth widened to it's extent as she understood what he had done. Half of the children from where the boy previously was had looked up, startled, and ran as fast as they could over to the corner. Once everyone had reached the destination, the boy spoke up. "Awwight guys and girls, yets pway with Annabeth! She's on her own." The children nodded in agreement, and from that moment on, she had friends. (However, Percy transferred schools halfway through the year and was sorely missed)

END OF FLASHBACK

The second time Annabeth and Percy met, aged twelve, he stopped her from committing suicide.

FLASHBACK

"Nobody loves me, nobody cares about me. I hate myself, I'm ugly, have weird eyes, am too nerdy and even some of my closest friends have distanced themselves from me!" Annabeth half whispered, half sobbed as she held the butcher's finest knife, standing on the top floor of a rundown apartment building. "No, Annabeth, you are NOT worthless. You have friends, family, dysfunctional or no, and me. I care about you, we were best friends until I moved schools. Your beautiful grey eyes are stormy, clever, and unique. Your smartness is what will get you into an Ivy League uni and onto an amazing career, Anna, don't give that up because of some insecurities. If you just stay alive, then you may have children, grandchildren, better friends and an all round amazing life. Please, Annabeth, stay with me..." his beautiful eyes were pleading with her, desperation shining through. "Percy..." She croaked quietly, ashamed that he had seen her worst moments. He ran a hand through his wet hair, a result of the heavy rain, and began speaking softly, "Annabeth, how about we forget this whole drama and try again? Just give life a second chance, and we will face it together. Annabeth, How would everyone feel if you were missing?" She took in a raspy breath, her broken eyes meeting his concerned ones, and made her choice. "Okay, Percy, I'll try again, give life a second go." Percy beamed in happiness and disbelief. His dud of a plan had actually worked! He tucked her arm into his, and together, they made their way back to the rest of the world.

END OF FLASHBACK

And the third time they met? Well, Percy transfers back to Nikao Elementary, Middle and High School aged sixteen, and you can guess what happens from there...

**Wow, this idea has been bugging me for about a month now. The plot is basically this; Annabeth is broken because of lack of faith in herself after Percy leaves their school during preschool. He transfers back, looking very... good-looking and he is popular. He seemed to have forgotten what happened both times he encountered her and changed her life for the better. Annabeth, still with some of her closest friends, seems to have forgotten most of what Percy had taught her. Can Annabeth really learn to love life? Will Percy remember her, and their bond?**

**Ok, that is pretty much it for now. Bye sugarsisters and sugarsons!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A haiku disclaimer:**

**Percy is awesome,**

**Sadly I do not own him,**

**I am amazing**

"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath, used to rock the boat and make a mess, so I sat quietly, agreed poli-itely," I groaned pitifully as I woke to the blaring of 'Roar' by Katy Perry. Not the most recent song, but Annabeth related to it in great deal. But the only difference is, She STILL bites her tongue, holds her breath, sit quietly and agree politely. Annabeth groaned again, and heard the loud yipping of her beautiful grey puppy, an 'I'm sorry I've never been there for you and that you have so many half sibling close in age' gift a month ago from my absent mom, and Wisdom (Wizzy for short) was love at first sight.

She jumped off of Annabeth and solemnly padded to her bathroom, reminding her of an awful fact - it was the first day of school. But Annabeth, you say, shouldn't the cleverest, most dedicated nerd in the school WANT to be there? But no, she only had a few friends, Thalia, Piper and Juniper, and was bullied by her ultimate crush, Luke Castellan. Yay Annabeth.

Annabeth rolled very gracefully out of bed, and beamed, remembering. When she had last saw a certain Percy Jackson, aged twelve, he had made her a promise.

FLASHBACK

After parting at the stairs, he sprinted back to her and whispered, "I'll be back for senior year, Annabeth. Count on it."

END OF FLASHBACK

With a renewed vigour, Annabeth danced into the bathroom and happily brushed her teeth. After the mundane task, she twirled around and showered, already picturing what to wear in her mind. It couldn't be too attention seeking, seeing as that would be like she had been waiting every day of her life for that day, although she had. But not too garbage-y, because that would be as though she didn't care, which was totally untrue. Finally, she decided on a grey off-the-shoulder top with a cute owl on the front, white leggings and cute silver flower earrings to finish off the look. After all that, she skipped merrily downstairs for the first time in twelve years, humming 'Happy' under her breath. After a hurried breakfast, she texted Piper to pick her up. It was only five minutes 'til she arrived in her blue Cadillac, Thalia in tow. She nodded a greeting to the two as she energetically slid in beside Thalia, who raised an eyebrow at her cheesy mood. "What's got Owl Face in such a good mood?" She gave a shy smile, and began to tell them about the promise, leaving out the suicide part and spun it into, she was moody, he saw her and gave her the promise. Piper aww-ed and chuckled as she navigated the early morning roads of New York, whereas Thalia just rolled her eyes and huffed. Not because she was jealous, but she was considering joining an all girls camp for the holidays, but she would have to swear off boys. And considering the reactions of the other girls, it wasn't likely that they'd join her. After a while of meaningless chatter, the school building came into view. Annabeth's stomach dropped, but she still retained some hope that her life would do an 180 degree turn. Piper was the first to get out of the car, and people immediately came up to greet her. After all, the girl's mom, Aphrodite McLean, was the most famous model, love advice specialist and modelling agency head in the world, her dad, Tristan McLean, was a famous actor, and her older half sister Silena Beauregard, was a part time model and studying fashion in uni. Thalia was next, daughter of Zeus Grace, the guy who had an airline shipping company and Zeus Airways flight company, and her mom, Teresa Grace. Teresa was a very dramatic actress who was very famous, and it didn't hurt to have her twin brother, Jason Grace, as the hottest guy on campus. So she wasn't as popular as Piper, but getting there. And last and very much least, Annabeth Chase. Her mom was Athena Chase, a famous architect and her brother Malcolm was an interior designer. Not that rich, so people always wondered what Thalia, Lightning Queen, and Piper, Beauty Queen, saw in Annabeth, top nerd. But the girl still had hope that her inner demons wouldn't come to her at the end of the day in the form of cutting her hips. Annabeth was shook from her thoughts as a sleek, sea green Mercedes with a number plate PR4CH3L, one of the newest models, pulled up with a loud VROOM and out stepped Percy. Annabeth's breath hitched in her throat. She would tell her children about this in years to come, the day that she stopped being bullied and re-met her old best friend, soon going on to start dating and Luke would notice her in a good way but she would turn him down and- Wait, who was that? A beautiful redhead with piercing emerald green eyes and a creamy complexion stepped out after Percy, and a devastated Annabeth watched, jaw dropped, as she put her arms around his waist and snuggled into him. Maybe his father, Poseidon Jackson, worldwide known marine biologist, former Olympic swimmer and fearless shark tamer, had set him up with this girl, who looked like that daughter of the Dare family. Rochelle? Rhona? Racquelle? Anyway, whoever she was, she was definitely dating the gorgeous Perseus Jackson. The couple were immediately surrounded by crowds of people wanting to see Percy and the Dare girl. But after a while, they escaped the people and walked slowly towards the main office, and to get their schedules. Piper knew her best friend, and so when she started tapping her foot, she knew that it was time to get Annabeth to the toilets. Avoiding the people, even whilst using Piper's 'charmspeak' was a difficult task, as Piper was one of the Three Queens - Piper, Thalia and Kayla Sol, daughter of the young and still good looking singer, poet and doctor, Apollo Sol and Chloe Sol, composer. Fortunately for the sobbing, grey eyed girl, the hallways were mostly empty, and the bathroom held not a soul.

"Shh," Piper soothed, "You aren't yet certain that he has forgotten you, Grey,"

Annabeth only sobbed harder at that,

"But he was all over that Dare girl, and he didn't even look for me!"

Piper, as an expert on love, knew the signs. "Annabeth. You like him don't you? Don't give up on him so quickly, at least ask him if he missed you or something. He can't forget his old best friend, and the girl who's life he saved - oh, Annabeth, of course I didn't believe the crap you were spouting earlier, we both know what you would have done that night. So go and give it a shot, girl. The Aphrodite Power is on your side" she jokingly saluted. A now reassured Annabeth took in a deep breath, and with her head high, she exited the bathroom, determined to track down a certain tanned, sea green eyed hottie that had just rejoined Nikao High... ...Which proved to be easier than she had previously thought.

"Woah!" She squeaked as she ran into a wall of defined muscle. She looked up, dazed, and found herself gazing into the gorgeous pool of green that oh so happened to be Percy's eyes.

"Oh, um, P-percy, re-remember me?"

Percy, unfortunately, just cocked an uninterested eyebrow, "If you're one of my girlfriend Rachel's painting buddies she's over there, with Mr Janus the doorway monitor. If not, then scram, before I make you. Understood?"

Annabeth snapped out of her haze and under her breath she hissed, "You don't remember me? First, you make me a promise, and then forget me completely?" It had been a long time since she was able to let it out, in between bullying at school and uncaring parents at her home, so when tears brimmed her eyes as she stalked to her locker on the other side of the school, she couldn't say that she wasn't expecting the flow of salty liquid.

Just five steps from her locker Annabeth encountered Luke Castellan, the handsome, blue eyed daredevil that bullied her.

"Little Annie's crying?" he mocked, fully enjoying his entertainment, "Well why don't I give you a good reason to cry, hmm?"

Before she could even wipe away her tears, one of Luke's goons Ethan slammed her into the lockers, his grey eyes alight with menace.

"How ya like that, you jumped up little witch?" Luke chuckled as he casually swung an arm over Annabeth's shoulder and steered her to an empty classroom that had a large target up by the teacher's board.

The sandy haired danger tied her onto said target, knowing full well that she was deathly afraid of darts. After he stepped back to admire his work, he began conversationally, "Annabeth, so let's see. All of last year, I practiced darts, but something was missing. I put a picture of you up on the dart board, and my aim improved immensely, however, I want to be better still. So I figured, why not have the real deal in front of me, and practice again? Well, why not..." He chuckled, a dark, attractive sound that sent shivers, both good and bad, through the grey eyed girl's body.

And then, he struck. The sharp dart landed by her ear, millimetres off from her ear. And again, this time above her head, pinning down some of her honey coloured hair to the bright target board. A third time, the hem of her top was partially ripped off. And by a fourth, Annabeth just wanted to die, regardless of the promise she'd made to herself to stay alive for Piper, Annabeth and up until now, Percy. As Luke pulled his hand up to shoot a fifth dart, the dimly lit, unused classroom burst into light and Luke was knocked out by a strong fist, whose owner also knocked out Luke's three goons and freed her from the target. Annabeth's tear filled eyes met the sea green eyes of her saviour. "You saved me," she whispered, ashamed at how weak she must seem to him, yet at the same time hoping that he was still the same Percy inside "No," he said, his rich voice harsh and uninterested, "I just cleared the room so that Rachel and I could use it," his head inclined towards his beautiful girlfriend, yet he was not done, "And anyway, those that hit women are weak so he got me mad. Now leave, girl, before you get into any more trouble that I have to get you out of again." Truly frightened, Annabeth heeded his veiled threat and scurried to the door, where a creamy pale hand on her shoulder stopped her hasty exit. "Don't listen to Percy, he's just mad that he witnessed what just happened. Now what's your name, darling?" "A-Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." Percy took a sharp intake of breath, and I knew for sure that he had recognised the name. Well, sucks to be him, because he had changed, changed so much that he was unrecognizable, so I wouldn't fall back into the trap of being his best friend. But the real question?

Would I be able to resist him?

**So hiya! I kinda prefer this story to my mortals meet percabeth one, so I will still update it, but this one I will update more frequently. Anybody wanna guess what'll happen next? I know I've made Annabeth cry a lot, but she is suicidal, doesn't believe there is much to live for and she was relying on Perce to be her happily ever after and because of how he saved her, she developed a crush on him to the point of demolishing him a little bit for helping her believe in herself for a little while. Soon though, she will be more- Ah, that part is for me to know and for you to guess!**


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn't do it. Annabeth held the shaking razor in her right hand as she peppered cuts around her waist, blood dripping as the razor fell to the floor with a sickly thud. Curling into a ball, Annabeth sank to the floor, gasped sobs escaping her eyes by the dozens, as were the multiple tears leaving stains on her face. The demons she constantly heard in her head, now with nothing to keep them at bay, attacked.

You're worthless

Ugly

An outcast

You don't deserve your life

Nobody loves you

You're a nerd

A loner

You only have pity friends

"NOOOOO!"

Annabeth screamed, she knew that nobody loved her, must she constantly be reminded? But soon, she would cut the fragile string connecting her to life. She may have been insane, but her sanity was unnecessary where she was going. Annabeth calmed herself at the thought of the eternal peace that she would achieve in a week, during her school's annual trip to the Algarve in Portugal. Sleeping pills. She would buy different types of sleeping pills, and overdose on the plane on the way back, near the end of the flight, when nobody would notice her as they reunited with their families. And if they did, by then she would already be in her eternal sleep and headed back to Portugal. At least Annabeth's smarts were good for something - planning her own death.

TIMESKIP TO SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY

"-And you would not BELIEVE how Jason prom-ed me for next month! I opened my locker, and a little cupid began singing my favourite song replaced with prom lyrics!" Piper squealed as she described the event.

Thalia just rolled her eyes and began, "Piperrrr, you said you would join me in the Huntresses Summer Camp, not gush over your on/off boyfriend. Besides, have I ever told you how weird you talking about my twin brother's love antics are?"

She shuddered playfully before turning to Annabeth, who was at her quietest today.

"Hey, 'Beth, 's up?"

Annabeth visibly stiffened at the nickname. Only Percy had given her them, and now they were all just a bitter memory for her.

"Nothing Thalia, just... thinking, I guess."

She snorted derisively, but left it, for which Annabeth was eternally grateful, because she was planning. Planning the fine details of her death. She was interrupted from her dark, dark thoughts as a gorgeous male voice spoke.

"Hey, Thals, Pipes, you called?" Percy said smoothly, completely ignoring Annabeth.

Wow, so he ignores the girl who's life he saved? She thought bitterly. She probably wasn't even important to him no matter his claim when they were younger - I mean, he was nicknaming other people, something that he had promised years ago was his admittance of affections for her. Well, love always hurts, and it rips your heart in two. So much for love.

"Annabeth?"

Yet again,a voice shook Annabeth from her thoughts. But this time, it was Piper.

"Are you okay?" She questioned her friend, concerned.

Annabeth managed a weak nod as she trailed after the beauty.

"Just tired,"

She bought it, and went on ahead to chatter with Thalia. Percy, however, lingered behind and pressed a note into her hand, striding ahead. The blonde stood still for a moment before shaking her head and remembering that she had higher architecture studies, a selective class with only six people in, and speed walked to room 34. But amidst all of the confusion, hustle and bustle, she unknowingly dropped the note. And a dark, shadow cloaked figure smiled evilly, silver tooth shining as he leaned forward and picked up the note. He skim read the text and chuckled. His master would be very happy with him...

In higher architecture studies, Annabeth drowned out the teacher's voice and opened her pocket zipper, where she was sure that she had dropped the blue paper that the note was written on. She rummaged through the side pocket for a moment before her eyes widened and she realized the fact that she was trying so hard to avoid - she'd lost the note somehow. She wanted to curse herself for her stupidity, she may have been crushed by him but he was still her former best friend and she could at least talk to him. She sighed resolutely and opened her architecture book, beginning the sketches for Mount Olympus, the exclusive Mansion for the twelve of the Olympian family to meet. She supposed she was lucky, being able to design it, but she couldn't let herself enjoy the privilege - someone who she had once been sure she was going to marry as a little girl was now closed off and hostile, to her at least. Brinnnggg! The loud ringing of the bell ascertained that the class was over, and Annabeth forced herself to get up from her chair, dragging her feet as a curtain of hair hid her from her fellow classmates.

All but one.

"Hey, are you okay?" A dark skinned girl with frizzy brown hair asked, golden brown eyes alight with curiosity. Annabeth forced a grin

"Tired, too much work to do."

The girl, who Annabeth remembered had once gone to Nikao Elementary school with her, flashed her a concerned look and continued,

"Hey, I'm Hazel Levesque, your best friend Thalia's first cousin through our dads. You probably don't remember me, but yeah.." She trailed off awkwardly, and Annabeth was reminded why the girl had the title of Jewel Queen and the school's Sweetheart.

She was really innocent, too. Annabeth forced herself to converse with the girl, yet soon felt the awkwardness and excused herself to go to the toilet. She rushed there, shut herself into a cubicle and took a deep breath. No wonder she was so anti social, she only had three friends and one was ignoring her. She gave a watery smile in the mirror, yet it soon dropped when Drew Tanaka, the school's resident witch, strutted into the bathroom with her two minions, Amy Wilkes and Sofi Career.

"Look who it is, girls," she sneered, "Little Miss Nerd. What has you so sad? I don't want to know actually. Instead, let's just give her another reason. You see, darling, Luke alone just ain't gonna do it for me and I think I should try to get Percy on the side. Oh, and Chase? If ya don't go to ya little bffs right now, theya gon' think that I'm a better friend to 'em than you'll ever be. Ta ta witch!" She smiled smugly, and Amy and Sofi giggled meanly. Annabeth didn't react, and just stormed out of the bathroom.

And what a sight she saw.

Girls beating each other up, slapping each other and to be honest, it looked like a scene from the film 'Mean Girls'. She picked up a paper on the floor and frowned, reading it.

" Dear diary,

Thalia Grace and Piper McLean are fools for thinking that I'm actually friends with them, when I only use them for their money.

Heart, Annabeth Chase"

And to her utmost horror, that was what all of the pieces of paper on the floor read, only with mean things about everyone. And to make it worse, right then Piper stormed up to her, waving a paper in her face.

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER! BUT NOO, YOU WROTE IN YOUR DIARY THAT IM A SL*T, A WH*RE, A STUCK UP WITCH AND A PETTY CRIMINAL?!" Her voiced lowered to a sob. "You know that I love Jason, it wasn't my fault that lowlife Jasper Down took advantage of me, and I only wanted my father's attention. We are done with this friendship, Annabeth." And then? Piper slapped her. Yay life.

**Woah... Exciting chapter I guess. Anyways, I am SO SORRY for my lack of updating. Anywayyyyyyy, bye! Thanks for the reviews and all.**

**Bya (cya and bye invented by my friend)**

**~TheDaughterOfPersephone **

**PS I am on Wattpad as NotSoAngelic **


End file.
